Dark Damnation
by sabinedillow
Summary: Thrown together in pain and hardship, Rajar Daratrazanoff and Stella Negate have much peril to conquer. Will they surrender to their foe, or will they find the love that only lifemates can bring each other.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Carpathian/Dark series or original idea that right belongs to Christine Feehan. But Rajar Daratrazanoff (Carpathian) and Stella Negate (I don't want to spoil the surprise) belong to me.

A warning to my readers, there will be a lot of violence and sexual activities (M/M and M/F) involved.

I hope you guys like it, it's the first time for me…I'm a virgin at writing …smile ….soooo please review.

Prologue

_He should have been here by now. Find out what is keeping him._

Impatient Gabriel looked at his twin.

_I can not contact him._

_What do you mean?_

_There is nothing where his thread should be, it is as if he is gone._

Lucien cocked his brow in confusion.

_He is too honourable to have turned. He would have met the dawn instead._

_I know my brother. We have to go see what Gregory and Mikhail have to say about this._

They raced with the speed of their people, to contact their prince, just to find out that more of their people just vanished without leaving a trace.

_Hang on cousin, if you can hear this know that we will find you._The twins vowed.

1. Chapter

His wrists were shackled against the cave wall, as wide spread as they would allow, the same was done to his legs. His head hung forward; he was not able to hold it up. His strength drained. His long, blond hair in tangle's and knots. Blood seeped out of many wounds inflicted by his captors. Cuts and bruises covered his body. Welts and burn marks all over.

His body and spirit broken and the beast in him so close to the surface. His soul scared. All his recent memories were of pain. He had to hold on or he would succumb. He would become what he himself had hunted, he would become a vampire.

He wondered on how much longer he would be able to hold out until his brethren found him. His brethren. The Carpathian People. He came from a Race as old as time itself.

Time had no meaning for him anymore, but he hoped that his cousins, the Dark Twins, would not give up looking for him. He had tried to contact them at first. But after many failed attempts he gave up hope. Were they still looking? Or did they think him dead, turned?

He tried to count the times that he slept the sleep of his people but he gave up after the first few months. Many times he was to week to remember if he counted correctly. He was not the only one held here. There were many more in various shackles. Some like him spread open for the abuse, some on long chains held in place attached on their ankles. Not all of them were of his race. Even though he could feel that at least two were Carpathians like him. But he could not hear them. Like him they were alone in their minds. The serum that they were injected with each night left them at the mercy of their captors. He was able to hear and feel but unable to use any of his natural born powers. He could not even use his voice. When ever they came to torture him he could only cry out silently. No one heard him. No one could help him.

For Rajar Daratrazanoff the memories were far away. He had been a hunter and had to see old friends lose themselves to the dark and turn. He had to hunt kin who had given in to the bloodlust and now he felt the pull of darkness himself. With colour gone from his vision, only grey remained.

A year ago he had known that soon he too would have to face the sun, to die in sunlight fatal to his kind rather than allow the beast inside to take hold. He was on his way to one last meeting with his cousins to say his goodbyes and see his homeland one last time. But before he could reach them, he had been captured. A dart with a new kind of poison had brought him down. Then they had bled him and pumped him full of toxins until he was too weak to move. The next time he woke he was chained in this cave. They kept him week barely giving him enough to survive, so he did not have the strength to free himself. All of his strength drained. Leaving him helpless.

He wondered, not for the first time, of what their purpose was. Why did they do this? He could not figure out a reason. Who was behind it all? They were human that he could tell. Their blood calling out to him whenever they came near to feed him. They would always bring a prisoner and hold out his or her arm for him to feed of off. But never long enough for him to quench his thirst.

Close to dawn they came again, injecting him and the others. Some were still struggling but most not putting up a fight any more. Five keepers to go around and taunt the captives while injecting them. Five burly guards to administer the pain.

His guard came to him with a wide grin on his face. It was always the same one. He made sure that the injection was received with the utmost pain.

_You don't think that I forgot about_ you he sneered.

_Look what I brought just for you_ he held up a scalpel.

_Oh this is so much fun_ he started to make small cuts.

By the time he was done, Rajar was covered in sweat and blood, scarcely conscious. Blood tears running down his face.

_Just too bad that you can't scream, I would love to hear you shout out your misery._

And he was left alone. He could feel the sun coming up. Another night gone. Another night closer to damnation.

_Please find me_ he whispered in his mind and closed his eyes. Succumbing to the dawn and sleep.

………………………………………………………………………**..**

_We have to find them, Gregory send out the hunters to each of the places where our brethren went missing._

_Yes my prince._

_I want reported as soon as something is discovered._

_We will find them _Gregory made it sound like an order.


End file.
